


You scared me so much.

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fear, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Relief, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the verdict, Aaron disappears and Robert and Liv try to find him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You scared me so much.

** Robert **

 

_Guilty_

 

Sighs of relief come from all the Dingles accept Aaron. Tears are pouring down his cheeks. Robert tries to comfort him.

"You did it, Aaron. You beat him," He whispers , Aaron shakes his head before leaving.

"Aaron," Chas calls but he ignores her, she then turns to Robert,  "what did you say to him?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that it doesn't have to be me that upsets him?" Robert says frustrated before getting up to follow Aaron.

 

Robert searches everywhere, but Aaron is nowhere to be seen. Heading out of the court, he notices Aaron's car is no longer there. It was then that Robert starts to panic, running to his car and driving back to Emmerdale.

When he gets back he walks straight into the pub. Spotting charity at the bar he walks over to her.

"How'd the court go?" She asks 

"Fine, have ya seen Aaron? He ran away from the court," Robert asks quickly.

"I don't know. Vic, watch the bar," she says heading into the backroom, followed closely by a frantic Robert.

 

Charity knocks on Aaron's bedroom door, opening it straight after. The room is empty, Roberts fear for Aaron grows suddenly.

"He's not here," Charity states

"Do you think I can't see that," Robert snaps, " I have to find him."

Robert heads quickly out of the back door, leaving charity smiling at the obvious love Robert has for Aaron. Getting in the car, he starts it and drives to the garage. It's locked up so Robert sets off again to a very different place. The quarry. Robert's heart is racing as he pulls up, near the edge of the large quarry. His eyes dart around, searching for anything. Any sign of anyone being here.

A small sense of relief washes over him but it's short lived when he remembers that there is more that one way to kill yourself. Tears are building in his eyes. He can't lose Aaron, he couldn't cope with it. The next place he tries is the grave-yard. To his utter dismay it was deserted. Walking slowly over to Jackson's grave, he spoke quietly.

"I'll find him, I promise," Robert whispers, he has never believed in ghosts but he is sure that he feels a presence behind him. Jackson.

 

Leaving the graveyard he tries to think of anywhere Aaron would go. He tries the scrapyard, wishing well cottage, the cafe. Aaron has disappeared. By now Robert is insane with worry. He has called Chas, Paddy and Adam to see if any of them had seen him. They hadn't.

Sitting in his car, tears spelled down his cheeks. Aaron is everything to him and now he can't find him. He drives to Liv and Sandra's house to see if he's there. They look just as scared as Robert does. Liv offers to help him look. Robert still doesn't trust the 14 year old girl, but this isn't about him. They have to find Aaron. 

An idea hits Robert. Maybe he's at the barn. 

"Why would he be here?" Liv asks as Robert parks outside the barn.

"This is were we use to meet when we were having the affair. It's the last place I can think of," Robert answers getting out of the car closely followed by Liv.

Opening the door, Robert is suprised and disgusted to see Andy and Chrissie, lying naked in the straw. Covering Liv's eyes. He speaks to the embarrassed pair. 

"Ever heard of a bed," Robert says trying to shake the image of his adopted brother naked out of his mind

"What the hell are you doing here Robert, and who the hell is that," Chrissy shouts trying her hardest to cover herself up

"Well, this is Aaron's sister, Liv and we are looking for Aaron," Robert says 

"Why would he be here?" Andy asks quickly putting his pants on, embarrassed

"Well, believe it or not Andy, we see more to have the same sense of a hiding place when we are meeting people in secret," Robert says laughing a bit.

"You mean this is were you and Aaron-" Chrissy says in disgust 

"met? Yeah," Robert says smirking

"TMI, Robert," Liv complains

"Sorry, we'll leave ya to it, have a nice time Andy," Robert says smirking before leaving, with Liv 

"Aren't ya angry?" Liv asks when we get in the car, "I mean it's ya ex-wife and ya brother."

"He's welcome to her," Robert says trying to think of somewhere else Aaron could be, "Aaron's all I care about now."

"Oooo, lover boy is after me brother," Liv mocks, giggling

"Do you have any ideas where Aaron could be?" Robert asks ignoring her comment

"Erm...maybe the woods just up the road from my- Gordon's house. We use to go there when I was six," Liv suggests smiling at the memory.

"Okay where is it?" Robert asks, starting the car

"Just drive to the house, I should be able to find it from there," Liv answers

They drive to 'his' house and Liv quickly gets out the car, walking quickly to their destination. It is going dark by now and the reddy orange sky is blackening. They are soon walking in the forest.

"Maybe it's still here," Liv says running off, leaving a confused Robert to run after her.

"Wait up Liv," Robert says just about catching up with her, "what might still be here."

"The den we made, we use to go up here ever night after tea to add more to it," She says still walking quickly

"How old was he?" Robert asks intregued

"Six-teen, I think. I remember I was six, we made it a few months before he left," Liv says looking down at her feet.

"He doesn't blame you for being on Gordon's side ya know?" Robert says noticing her hesitation

"He should do, I nearly ruined everything," Liv says sighing.

"Yeah, but you didn't. He's in prison now so everything's fine, we just have to find Aaron, okay," Robert reassures

"Thought you still blamed me?" Liv says confused

"I did but now I can see that everone makes mistakes and god I've made more then my fair share," Robert says, "just don't blame yourself yeah?"

"How can I not though," she says looking down again

"Your so much like ya brother. It's hard enough to convince him that something isn't his fault," Robert says smiling

"There it is," Liv shouts running up to the large den.

 

 

"Aaron," Robert shouts when he spots the younger man.

"Robert? What are you-" Aaron starts but he is cut off by Liv 

"We were looking for ya and I had the idea you'd be here," Liv says proudly sitting next to her brother.

"I didn't think you would remember this place," Aaron says hugging his sister tightly

"Well, it's my only memory of you before ya left," she says smiling at him.

"I'm sorry for leaving ya, Liv. I'm just happy that your mum took you away from him," Aaron says brushing shame hair out of her face.

"So ya got my sister to find me, did ya?" Aaron says standing up from were he is sitting

"She insisted to come," Robert says looking at Liv

"So ya trust her now?" Aaron says smirking

"Well, not fully but a lot more," Robert says, "can I have a hug now?"

"O-Kay," Aaron says laughing as Robert hugs him

"Do you know how scared I was, we all were," Robert says hugging Aaron tightly

"Thought I was going to do something stupid, I suppose," Aaron says pulling away from Robert

"No, yes, I don't know," Robert tries shaking his head, "we looked literally everywhere for you."

"Yeah, ever the barn were you and Robert-" Liv starts

"Don't finish that sentence, please," Aaron says laughing slightly

"Guess what we saw there," Liv says smirking, "Andy and Chrissie, naked."

Aaron's eye snapped to Robert's face, he was smiling.

"And you're not angry?" Aaron says confused, "I think hell has frozen over."

"Why would I be angry? I don't love her, not any more. Just like I said Aaron, I love you and only you," Robert admits honestly.

"Ewwww," Liv mocks.

"Shut up, Liv," Robert says shaking his head, "you know she's a mini you, right?" 

"Well I didn't kick ya in the balls when I met ya did I," Aaron says smirking at his sisters giggle

"Yeah sorry about that," Liv says giggling

"You just nicked my car instead," Robert says laughing

"Correction Ross robbed ya car, I was just going to take it a part," Aaron reminded him shaking his head at the memory

"I don't negotiate with idiots," Robert says mirroring what he had said that day

"That's fine then negotiate with me," Aaron copies, getting a weird look from his sister, "don't ask Liv."

"So, when did you two start loving each other?" Liv asks looking between them

"We're-" Robert satrts but Aaron cuts him off.

"Last January was when I started," Aaron intrupts getting a shock look from Robert.

"And you?" Liv asks looking at Robert 

"March," Robert says looking down

"March? I didn't think-" Aaron starts

"I don't want to know any more thanks," Liv says smirking, "so Robert, do you think Aaron shot ya then?"

"Let's not talk about this, yeah" Robert says looking away from Liv.

"Why? Do ya?" Aaron says suddenly worried that Robert still didn't believe that he hadn't done it  

"Of course not," Robert says suddenly realising what Aaron meant

"So why can't we talk about it then?" Liv pushes

"Because I don't feel comfortable talking about it," Robert says shaking his head.

"You do know who shot ya, don't you?" Aaron says looking Robert in the eye as he hesitates 

"Okay, yeah I do, but I can't tell ya," Robert says suddenly 

"You don't trust me, do ya?" Aaron says sadly

"Of course I do but I know you and no doubt you'll go and deck them," Robert says a hint of humer in his voice.

"Where were you on New Year's Day?" Aaron asks getting an idea

"At home," Robert replies quickly

"No ya weren't because Adam didn't know where ya were. You told them you had some business to take care of," Aaron says 

"Do you go around asking were I am then?" Robert says trying to change the subject.

"No, Adam just thinks I'm interested in your life all the time," Aaron says smirking, "so where, were you?"

"Not telling ya, where were you?" Robert says smirking

"At the pub dressed as a Roman Gladiator," Aaron says laughing when Robert's eye widen

"Awww, I wish I'd gone to the pub now," Robert says laughing.

"You were at the lodge instead," Aaron says refusing to break eye contact with Robert.

"Why do ya think that?" Robert asks

"You were coming out of Debbie house that night and the next morning there was a bullet hole in the window," Aaron says smirking, only then did he realise Liv isn't here anymore

"A little Sharlock Homes are ya?" Robert says, "where's Liv gone?"

"Probably outside. LIV" Aaron calls

"What?" Liv says appearing at the enterance, "I'm looking for rocks, you two talk about boring stuff."

"Alright, go on then," Aaron says watching Liv leave before continueing, "it was Ross wasn't it? That's why Debbie left."

"Aaron, ya can't tell anyone," Robert says shocked Aaron had figured it out

"Something tells me Ross wasn't the mastermind, am I right?" Aaron says looking at Robert

"No, it was Andy. They made a sick deal, Ross would kill me if Andy killed Pete but Andy chickened out," Robert says looking down.

"Ross doesn't have a good aim then," Aaron jokes trying to lighten the mood, it was nice to talk about anything other then his 'dad'.

"It's not funny, Aaron. I could have died." Robert says shaking his head.

"So Andy wanted you dead because of Katie, yeah? That's why you don't want him to go to prison," Aaron reads watching Robert nod, "I felt like killing ya that night, you know?"

"What?" Robert says looking Aaron in the face suddenly

"That night I went to the garage, to get a crow bar," Aaron says sadly, "Everything you said, everything ya did I just wanted it over."

"You wanted to kill me?" Robert says in disbelief 

"Yeah but I doubt I would have done it, when-when I saw you had been shot. I...erm...so many emotions were running though me, I was so scared. Dan told me to hold his jacket or something on the wound to stop the bleeding," Aaron says a single tear running down his face.

"Y-you saved me?" Robert says looking into Aaron's eyes

"I couldn't just watch ya die, no matter what ya had done. I couldn't hate ya, no matter how much I tried, I loved ya, still do," Aaron admits

"Thought we were only friends," Robert says smiling at the fact Aaron still loves him.

"And I though you never listened to anything I say," Aaron says smirking, looking deeply into Robert's bluey-green eyes.

"It depends what you say doesn't it," Robert answers 

"You still waiting for me though," Aaron says smirkingly 

"Always," Robert answers not breaking eye contact.

"Well, it's okay if I do this then," Aaron says stepping closer, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

"Wow, I didn't expect today to end like that," Robert says when Aaron steps back.

"I'm full of suprises good and bad," Aaron says looking down, his mind once again going to the last few months

"Hey, look at me," Robert says lifting Aaron's chin up with his finger, "tell me why ya came here today."

"I don't know, I just feel safe. I would always come here, after tea with Liv but we'd leave after a few hours so when she was in bed I'd come back, rain or not. It's just calming, gets ya away from reality," Aaron says sighing.

"I'd go to the quarry with Andy when we wanted some time away from my dad," Robert says remembering the fun they had up there, "if I look at your dad and my dad, it makes my dad sound like the best dad ever."

"I  wouldn't say that," Aaron says shaking his head.

"So where do we go from here?" Robert asks.

"Well I'm going back to go home, don't know about you," Aaron jokes

"No, I mean, this, us," Robert says sighing

"Well, we can give it a go, if that's what you want," Aaron says smiling

"Of course it is," Robert says 

"You too finished with all the soppy stuff, the sun is coming up," Liv remarks.

"Well, let's go home then," Aaron says leaving the den

 


End file.
